


A trace of innocence

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How far...how far is too far?" Harry asks his older self. "Is this normal?"</p><p>"Don't think it's really normal to even be talking to your older self, so, I reckon none of this is normal," Older Harry laughs as his hands fall from Harry's cheeks and down to his thighs. "Doesn't mean it's not okay," he adds a moment later.</p><p>Name from "No Control" — for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trace of innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reignite_fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignite_fireflies/gifts).



"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Harry whispers to Louis from where he's tucked under his arm.

"You're the one who wanted to..." Louis reminds him and yeah, he's right, he did.

They're standing in front of Harry's house in Holmes Chapel, except it's not his house. Well it is, but it's his house how it looked four years ago — and it's strange, really strange.

"Well, how are we going to get in?" Louis asks as they stand under the flicker of light by the row of bins.

"Mum always leaves a key around here," Harry says squinting in the darkness. He peels himself off of Louis and bends down to rummage around some plants and finds the hidden key.

Ushering Louis to follow him, Harry quietly unlocks the back door and lets them both in. It's dark in the room, but Harry could walk the house's layout with his eyes close and he knows the same goes for Louis.

"Will he...you...be expecting, us? How does this work exactly?" Louis whispers as they pad through the house toward the staircase. It's around 3 a.m. and the only sound is the droning of Gemma's TV which she uses to fall asleep.

"I mean, yeah, right? He should sense it I think," Harry replies. There wasn't really a crash course on time traveling, but Harry had to assume his younger self would know he was arriving. There must have been a signal or something.

They get to Harry's door, light is seeping through the cracks and Harry knows he's awake. Harry looks to Louis for reassurance and Louis gives him a nod. Harry knocks softly. They can hear his bed squeak as younger Harry moves about. Harry watches the doorknob with bated breath, his intake of air hitches when it starts to turn and the door swings open.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he opened the door. There were two smiling men there, one he recognized as himself and another, unfamiliar face with the most gorgeous blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Hi," he squeaks under his breath. "Come in."

Older Harry and the other guy take a seat on his bed after he shuts and locks his door. He stares for a bit, but can tell older him doesn't mind. He doesn't look like himself, except for the eyes and nose. His hair isn't as curly, but it's longer, almost to his shoulders and he's stretched out more — has to be around 6-foot, he thinks. Dozens and dozens of tattoos fill his arm where the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows and Harry wants to ask about each one, wondering if more lie under his clothes.

He cautiously moves forward, closer to his older self than the stranger. "I didn't think you'd actually show...who—who's this?" Harry asks biting his lip and pointing to the other guy who hasn't taken his eyes off of him. 

"You'll meet him soon," Older Harry smiles, "real soon."

Harry nods and doesn't press any further. He hopes he's right, he can already feel himself being drawn to the stranger, "can I at least get a name?"

"'fraid that's against the rules baby Hazza," the guy smiles. "In time."

"Okay," he chirps.

"So what do you want to know? I can't tell you  _everything_ , but ask away," Older Harry says with a soft voice. Harry still can't get over how different he looks. He never thought he'd ever be as handsome as the man sitting in front of him. He looks so confident and important, like he can walk into any room and instantly get the attention from everyone. The loose half-buttoned up shirt he wore was vastly different than the Jack Wills joggers he was currently sporting, he wonders when his style had its turning point. How he's able to afford such expensive looking clothes.

Harry doesn't know where to begin, he had written out dozens of questions for his older self, but threw all of the pages away when he realized they were all meaningless. Time was limited, and he had just under a few hours to learn what he could — to learn  _from_ his older self. 

"Mum's got me auditioning for  _X Factor_ , how—how does that go?" he asks.

Older Harry quickly looks to the other boy and smiles and then looks at him, "don't be nervous, and you'll be fine, promise."

"Are you famous? Do we—I get famous?" he asks giddily.

Older Harry looks to the other man again as if asking if he can answer, "just continue how you are in life, and you'll have an amazing time," Older Harry finally says. Harry's getting excited now, feeling more comfortable talking to himself.

"Can I see all of your tattoos?" Harry asks in awe when his eyes flicker to a pair of swallows on Harry's chest. "When does this start?"

"Pretty early on," Older Harry laughs as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. It slides off of his shoulders easily and Harry's met with a body covered in ink. His eyes immediately dart to the butterfly on his stomach, then up to the swallows, and down his left arm. "You can touch," he says as if he's reading Harry's mind. His own stomach is starting to do flips and his fingers are tingling. He's not sure if this is how it's supposed to feel to meet your older self.

Harry moves to the bed now and sits besides his older self and lightly touches his biceps, "wow," he mumbles, "there's so many, you're pretty buff, too," he giggles as he squeezes Older Harry's arm.

"He works out all the time," the other guys peeps, and Harry almost forgot he was even in the room. "But I give him a good work out, too," he smirks.

"Hey! too much," Older Harry warns the guy.

"Wait..." Harry says, still holding his arm, "are you guys? You're together, yeah? Do we meet at  _X Factor_ or something?" His voice has gotten higher now and a smile is sweeping across his face. "You're fit, I have good taste."

"Thank you," he smiles, "I think it's okay for him to come to his own conclusions, it won't disrupt the balance," the other guy says to Older Harry from his position against the wall. Harry noticed he moved away from the two, maybe to give them space, or something.

"Then I'm going to assume you're together then," Harry says moving his fingers down Older Harry's arm until he gets the nerve to touch the birds on his chest. He hopes Older Harry can't see the chiseled redness of his cheeks that he's feeling as his fingers graze his skin. Older Harry's heartbeat is rather calm, despite how quickly his is beating. He wasn't expecting to feel this much by meeting himself and touching his older self. It was exhilarating and strange all the same.

"So what can you tell me?" Harry asks as he pulls away his hand, but doesn't scoot away from his older self.

"I can tell you that your life is going to change drastically in—hand me your calendar—in like six months or so. You're going to meet some amazing people and do amazing things. But you're also going to go through a lot of shit, just keep your head up, yeah?" Older Harry asks and Harry nods.

"Do I date a lot?" Harry giggles looking down at his comforter, "like you know..."

"Not really, actually," Older Harry says softly as if he's remembering back, "you sort of, uh, get swept off your feet," he says with a wide grin.

"He's my first boyfriend then?" he nods to the guy. "Have you guys...like when..." he shyly asks and immediately feels embarrassed.

"I can't tell you that," Older Harry laughs.

"Good kisser though, mate," the other guy laughs and Older Harry quickly turns to punch him in the knee and scold him for revealing too much.

"Would it be weird if I asked if I could kiss you?" Harry asks before he even knows the words are out of his mouth.

"Kiss me?" Older Harry says, he doesn't sound put off, but rather intrigued, "I suppose so?"

"Shall I close my eyes?" the other guy asks with a slight laugh. Older Harry punches him again tells him no.

It's weird at first, knowing Harry is kissing himself. His lips are slightly fuller than his current ones, but he can anticipate everything he does. Older Harry opens his mouth when Harry expects it, and he's not surprised when Older Harry slips his tongue between his lips and takes his jaw into his hands. Hands that cover majority of his face by how large they are. He can feel the cold metal of rings pressed to his skin as Older Harry pulls him in closer. Harry leans his head to the side and lets Older Harry lick further into his mouth, his jaw going slack and a very quiet, but audible, groan tumbles from the back of his throat as he squeezes down onto Older Harry's thighs when he bites his lip and quickly darts his tongue back into his mouth.

"Was that weird?" Harry whispers, his face still unbearably close to Older Harry's.

"I found it quite erotic," the other guy says brashly, but follows it with a laugh. Harry doesn't take his eyes off of his older self but can feel the bed move with the weight of the other boy. He's not sure where he's gotten up to go, but Harry hopes he's just—just maybe—he dares not to think it—giving them more room.

"No, I kinda figured it was going to happen actually," Older Harry smiles, his eyes are so soft and welcoming, there's no judgement whatsoever. He sweeps a few strands of hair out of Harry's eyes, and pecks his lips again.

"How far...how far is too far?" Harry asks his older self. "Is this normal?"

"Don't think it's really normal to even be talking to your older self, so, I reckon none of this is normal," Older Harry laughs as his hands fall from Harry's cheeks and down to his thighs. "Doesn't mean it's not okay," he adds a moment later.

"I mean like, will it...what'd he say...disrupt the balance or whatever?" His heart is beating a million miles a second and he cannot even believe he's insinuating this, but he can't help himself, he's hard as anything and there's no way Older Harry can't tell, so if he's going to ask anything it should just be...

"Might as well just fuck, honestly," the other boy says from across the room, "Ha! Get it Haz? Older Haz, not baby Haz, that song hasn't come out yet."

"Lo—shit, just stop," Older Harry says, breaking their stare, "go out in the hall or something, yeah?"

Harry watches the other guy put down the book he was flipping through and walk toward the door, he doesn't look angry at all, he's smiling when he steps out and shuts it.

"So, his name starts with an L and an O," Harry laughs, "can I kiss you again? Is that okay? Will  _he_  be okay with that?"

Older Harry doesn't answer, with words that is. Instead, he pushes Harry onto his back and crawls on top of him, straddling his thighs and presses his mouth to his lips.

Harry's made out with people before, loads of times, but this was unlike anything he's ever done. But of course it was different, Older Harry knew what he liked, knew to tug on his hair while he moved from kissing his lips to his jaw and neck. Easily found the spot behind his ear that made him whimper as his teeth nipped the sensitive area.

He was so experienced, and Harry was proud of himself, both selves. 

"Can I touch you?" Harry asks in shaky breathes, "I want to so badly."

Harry feels Older Harry reach for his hand and guide it to the front of his skin-tight jeans. He gasps when he feels how big he is, and mentally high fives himself for being so well endowed.

"You know how to do this, yeah?" Older Harry breathes into his neck as he unzips his jeans.

"You'd be—you're the first..."

"Good, I want that," he sighs as he leans off of Harry and tugs down his jeans. "Want you to get the hang of it without judgement, ya know?"

Harry nods his head frantically. He never thought he'd be this turned on by staring at his older self naked. His body was amazing, all lean and toned, with carved lines in all the right places. Of course he stares at his cock, his mouth even watered, not even caring that it was his own cock that he was hungry for. He instinctively leans forward and strokes Older Harry's cock, swiping his thumb over the head and bringing it to his shaking lips.

"Bloody hell," Harry pants. "I shouldn't want this, but fuck, is this too much?" he asks looking up at the boy towering over his body. 

"I'll stop if you want to?" Older Harry says, "just say the word."

They don't stop, in fact, Harry sheds himself of his own clothes moments later and finds himself straddling Older Harry, their mouths press together, cocks rubbing against one another. It's intense, and Harry's heart feels like it's going to explode, but it's also so  _good_. 

"I want to learn everything you—I—like, show me?"

"Yeah, okay," Older Harry murmurs, "for starters if you haven't figured it out, you  _love_ your hair being pulled," he says raking his hand up Harry's back and digs it into his curls, tugging and tugging until Harry is whimpering and grinding his body into Older Harry's.

"I like that a lot, god I really like that. What else?" he urges.

"You like blow jobs," he smiles with a crooked grin. "Can I?"

Harry doesn't answer, but pulls himself off of Older Harry and scrambles to lie back onto his bed.

"Wait," Harry says rolling to the side and opening a drawer, it's a bold move, but he pulls out a small bottle and rolls it down the bed, "just in case..."

Older Harry bends down, grins and crawls between his legs, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's as he wraps his mouth around his cock.

"Oh my—Harry—shit," he moans trying to stay quiet, "feels so good," he says fluttering his eyes closed and concentrating on the feeling of a tongue against his cock as Older Harry sucks gently at the head and then pokes his teeth out slightly to graze the skin.

He faintly hears the top of the bottle popping open and it's only a minute before a wet finger is nudging past his bum, he opens his legs wider signaling to Older Harry that he can. It's a few minutes after that when Older Harry has two fingers deep inside him, opening him like he's never felt before.

Harry starts babbling now, unaware of how loud he might be as he groans and praises Older Harry and his fucking fantastic mouth and fingers. He claws at the hand pressing against his belly, trying to stay still as Older Harry is wrecking him. It's amazing, beyond amazing. Older Harry knows exactly where to graze his fingers, how to tease him relentlessly before pressing them in more, curving them  _just_ right to make Harry's body feel like jelly.

"Christ Harry, I'm going to come soon," he grunts as the heat in his stomach is almost too much to bear.

He expects Older Harry to lean up and let him come in his hand, but he doesn't, he keeps his mouth firmly around him, sucking harder and just when Harry is on the absolute brink of coming, Older Harry pulls off and Harry feels like his air supply as been cut off.

"Harry—wh.." Harry mumbles unable to form a sentence.

"Can we...can I—please say no if—"

"Just please...do it—yes, I want you to," Harry babbles and Older Harry beams at him. "Wait...will he, your boyfriend, is that okay?"

Older Harry leans down quickly to lick the head of his cock and Harry shivers, "let me ask him?" he smiles up at him and Harry nods.

Older Harry comes back into the room with the other guy in tow, Harry notices their fingers are laced together and he smiles.

"I've watched some really kinky porn, but this has to top the list," he laughs locking the door once again. "If there's anyone who should be your first, it's him," he nods to Older Harry. "Not even sure if that counts, either," he laughs again seating himself on the floor.

Harry likes this other guy, his humor and the way he laughs, he hopes, wishes, Older Harry and him really are together, and stay together through whatever life is bringing them. He feels slightly uneasy having someone in the room with them, but as soon as Older Harry starts kissing him, he forgets about anything else going on and can only focus on his lips. Then his hands, and then finally, the feeling of Older Harry pressing his cock into him.

His vision whites out from that moment forward, even though Older Harry is begging him to open them and he only can for a moment, until the green of Older Harry's eyes is too bright, too much for him and he squeezes them shut tightly. 

"God Harry—oh my god, this feels amazing," Harry pants into Older Harry's shoulder as he digs his hips into him. Older Harry reaches between their bodies and cups his balls for a moment's time, then focuses on short strokes to his cock as he pulls himself back and presses deeper into him.

Harry's thighs are shaking and his chest heaving as Older Harry fucks him, his groans stagger as does his heartbeat and he cries out a warning that he's on the brink of coming.

"Come, love, just like that, let go," Older Harry coos in a soft voice despite how hard he's thrusting. Sweat from his chest has dripped onto Harry's tattoo-less stomach and he digs his fingers into the wet spot clenching around Older Harry's cock as he comes, the wetness hot as it hits his skin.

Older Harry pulls out quickly, his own come painting Harry's stomach and fingers. Not opening his eyes yet, Harry trails his hand through the mess, down to his cock and tugs slightly, sighing deeply. "Fuck."

"I'll say," a peppy voice comes from the other side of the room.

Older Harry laughs a breathy chuckle and Harry opens his eyes, seeing Older Harry smiling from his spot above him.

"That was wild," Older Harry laughs, "god that was so good though."

"I can hear you," the other boy says with a faux-anger.

"So good...so fucking amazing," Harry replies. "I can't wait to fuck you in the future," he says directing his words toward the other boy as he uses his sheets to wipe off his stomach.

"How about a kiss for now?" Older Harry asks. "I need a fantasy fulfilled, too."

Harry watches the guy shrug and agree and Harry shakes his head watching the other boy walk over to him as he sits up on his heels.

Harry loved the way Older Harry kissed, but the feeling he got when he was being kissed now was so beautifully foreign to him that he didn't want it to end. He swore his heart stopped the moment their tongues touched, it felt like lightning was going off in his mouth every time their tongues met. He hoped Older Harry always felt this when they kissed — it was intoxicating and he felt withdrawals the moment their lips parted. He swore he saw static jump from their lips as he pulled away from the blue-eyed boy.

"Just as I remembered it," the other guy says softly, "oops."

Harry giggles and sits back, "you lads probably need to head out, yeah?"

"Holy shit, he is just like you!" the older guy exclaims, "just in it for the sex, you animals."

 


End file.
